Welcome To My World
by Kupcake1010
Summary: From Geeky to Girly. A Nobody to a Somebody. The people I left behind after I moved would never have believe that, same with the people at my new school. You don't believe me? Well I got a journal to prove it.
1. Prologue Summer Journal

**Chapter 1: Prologue Summer Journal**

This entire story is pretty much being changed, not the story line though. Thank you xxTemarixx for editing! She is amazing!

Disclaimer: Only own Katana and Selena! And plot….

**May 25, 2011 5:13pm.**

Well, since I'm leaving, my parents want me to have a journal/diary, or whatever you call it! So, well here it goes. Let's get a recap of my day.

It's the end of my sophomore year in high school. The kids are saying their farewells. Me? I already said my goodbyes. Not very many… people don't really pay attention to me. I'm pimple faced greasy haired loser, or so I'm told. So, Welcome to my world.

Now let me tell you, journal, the most interesting thing that happened to me today:

"HEY TENTEN!" I hear my only friend call out my name.

"Oh hey, I have bad news… " I said as I fingered my waist length hair.

"What?" She asked curious.

"I'm moving…"

So here I am, a sixteen year old girl moving away to live with her aunt and cousin for her last two years of high school. Tough huh?

**June 3, 2011 3:12pm.**

Well, lets have another recap of my day so far. How does that sound journal?

"Oh my gosh! Tenten, is that you?" That would be my aunt… she's a spazz.

"Hello Auntie. Where's Selena?" I'm half Greek, half Chinese. Auntie is from my Greek side, hence her daughter's name, Selena.

"Oh, she's out and about, you'll see her later. For now, let's get you settled."

Well, that is all I did today. I met my aunt, and then went up to my new room and unpacked all my crap. Great day, huh?

**June 3, 2011 6:37pm.**

The moment that Selena set her eyes on me… my whole life changed. Like, it took a 360 degree turn. Not cool, not one bit.

It all started when she came home from shopping with her friends… she saw my glasses, my hair, my acne and she walked over to my Auntie and told her something. Auntie nodded and they looked at me and smiled. My first thought was, _'Shit, this can't be good.'_

**June 4, 2011 12:40pm.**

The next morning was unusual for me. At first I thought I got kidnapped because I didn't recognize my room, but then I remembered I moved. The move made me think of Auntie and Selena, which made me think of their plan. I'm scared… of crap. Here she comes. I don't want to die! Journal, please save me!

**June 4, 2011 8:26pm.**

Holy SHIT! I'm scared of myself. In a good way. I think…

Turns out their plan was to make me over. They chopped off a bunch of my hair, so it now reached three inches below my shoulders. They got me contacts, and now I have a bunch of beauty products; expensive shampoo, conditioner, makeup, lotion, face cleansers, you name it. It's all EWWWWW! I look so different. I was taken to a salon and they did my hair and nails and face and everything. I just finished a 'class' with Selena on how to use everything. She's gorgeous by the way. Her chestnut brown hair and her flawless skin and her beautiful sapphire eyes. Just so fricking gorgeous! She was wearing jean short shorts and an emerald green v-neck t-shirt. Simple but beautiful nonetheless. I felt like a loser next to her in my normal jeans and tee. I guess I'm lucky to have her help me make myself, beautiful. Or whatever.

**August 10, 2011 8:23pm.**

School will start in two weeks. Selena is actually a senior at the same school as me, while I am/will be a junior. Fun right? Though, I have a feeling that I'm not going to be the greasy pimple faced loser everyone ignores,now that I've been made over into... I don't have a word to describe it.

**August 17, 2011 10:32am.**

Selena promised me that she would take me to the beach sometime this summer and today was the day. We put on our bikinis, covered up a bit and head out. The moment we got out of the car, all eyes were on us. It didn't help the stares when we uncovered ourselves.

Selena took off her lavender lightweight, knee-length spaghetti strap sundress to reveal a halter bikini with rainbow hearts scattered around the triangle pads with matching bikini bottoms. Her hair was in a ponytail and she was wearing waterproof mascara.

I took off my jean short shorts and yellow flowing halter to reveal a white halter with black straps around the back and around the neck. There was pastel sparkles of pink, blue, and yellow on the bikini as well. The bottom was board shorts that were black with white sparkly words on the back saying "PRINCESS". My hair was in two braids and I was also wearing waterproof mascara. Fun.

As the people, mostly boys, gawked, we started to get our back to school tans, since Selena and Auntie both agreed that it was a MUST. So sorry, journal but I must put you down because according to Selena, "It will ruin your tan if your moving your muscles!" So, I'll write later.

**August 17, 2011 5:34pm.**

By the end of today, I was sick of the stares, I liked my tan though. But I have tan lines… which totally suck. It bugs me, but it bugs Selena even more. Haha.

The biggest discovery today was at the beach, I saw a group of people, a few of their guys in the group were gawking, except one… who was totally the cutest. The other guys already had girlfriends I assume, cause they were totally cuddling and being all lovey dovey and crap.

I did get to play in the ocean, so I'm satisfied. Being "hot" is difficult. I don't like being the center of attention, but I think I'll get used to it. Or well... I'm pretty much screwed. And being Selena's cousin doesn't help one bit.

**August 19, 2003. 7:49pm,**

WHOOHOO! Back to school shopping. I love it! No sarcasm there, I'm serious. It's one of my favorite kinds of shopping. YIPPEEE! But the sad part about it is it means school is coming soon. I always hated school, because I didn't have any friends. I have Selena, but I see her at home anyways. I hope I'll make some friends this year. No, I WILL make some friends this year, thanks to this makeover. But hey, I don't know if I will even LIKE them. I guess I'll just have to wait. Fun.

**August 23, 2011 9:29am.**

Selena is taking me out today to the mall. We apparently MUST look perfect for the first WEEK of school, not day, WEEK. So we are buying ten outfits to choose from for the first FIVE days. We also apparently have to get manicures and pedicures, as well as a final trip to the salon to make sure our hair is perfect. And a general spa day. I'm scared about what she'll make me go through for prom. _Shivers_.

**August 23, 2011 7:41pm.**

The day is done, and this is the end of my summer journal. I'm now the center of attention, no longer the greasy pimple faced dork. A new school with high beauty standards apparently. In sunny California, with a house on the beach. I live with my Aunt and Cousin. I have a new look, wardrobe, everything. I am no longer Tenten the loser, but Tenten the center of attention.

Welcome to my World.

_**Love,**_

_**Tenten.**_

Please let me know what you think. I think it's pretty good. :D I do accept anonymous reviews.

PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW! Thanks!

-PurplePanda1010


	2. The First Day of School

**Chapter 2: August 24 The First Day of School**

The second chapter has been edited! It's pretty much a combination of chapter 2 and 3. This chapter is super long and lacks a journal entry because it's the first day of school. Enjoy! Thank you xxTemarixx for editing!

Disclaimer: only own plot, Katana, and Selena :D

(Tenten POV)

As I walked into school the next day wearing dark blue skinny jeans with a green t-shirt covered in random dark green swirls and green converse. Everybody was staring at me and it was so uncomfortable. Selena had already ditched me and pranced off to her friends so I just avoided making eye contact with anyone by staring at my ground. I mean what was I suppose to do? It was the first day of school, I knew no one, and I was the center of attention that was unwanted. Well for me it was. So I just kept walking, trying to ignore everyone but as I turned a corner, someone crashed into me.

"AH! Sorry! I was in a hurry to find my Hinata-chan. I forgot that I was supposed to meet her this morning and I don't want her to get mad at me. HINATA-CHAN!" The boy who had run into me suddenly fell to the ground on his knees and started sobbing. I as just, speechless

"Uh, it's ok… I'm sure this Hinata person won't get mad…" I said, comforting the strange boy once my voice was back. He had spiky blonde hair, and piercing blue eyes.

Suddenly said boy jumped to his feet, "I AM COMING HINATA-CHAN! BELIEVE IT!" He called and ran down the hall. What kind of place am I attending again?

I glanced at the e-mail I had printed out. It had my schedule and locker number, "Number ten. How ironic…"

I managed to find my locker within a few minutes. I opened it, but I realized I had nothing to put in it, so I closed it and looked around. Lost, great. I couldn't find my homeroom and it was so damn frustrating. I decided to go find Selena to help me, but then I realized she could be ANYWHERE in the whole school. She was probably with her friends too… ugh! This sucks a WHOLE BUNCH.

"Stupid school… stupid cousin… stupid aunt… stupid people… stup-"

"Why are the school, your cousin, your aunt, and the people stupid?"

"Oh, well you see, the school is stupid because it's so freaking big and I can't find anything. My cousin is stupid because she ditched me, my aunt is stupid because… because… I dunno, she just is. And the general public is stupid for looking at me!" then I realized that I had been talking to someone, so I looked up and oh my. Standing in front of me was probably THE MOST GORGEOUS GUY IN THE ENTIRE WORLD! "Oh, but you're not stupid… because… um… you aren't… because… yeah… never mind…"

There I go again, rambling in front of cute guys. Now he's probably going to walk away from me and tell everybody how stupid I am. There goes my nonexistent popularity, and well, it'll stay nonexistent.

"Do you need help?" He asked. What? He's still here? Wow, I changed my mind. This rocks.

"Um… I'm lost…" I replied embarrassed.

"I can see that," he said amused. He had long brown-black hair and pearly lavender eyes. He was wearing a white button up and dark jeans. Damn, this guy was HOT. Yet, he was probably popular and in the prep clique and all. Heh, it's fun placing people in "groups" though I would never tell anyone that.

"Um… hello?" he said, waving his pale hand in front of my face, getting my attention.

"Oh, yeah, sorry. Um… yea.. I'm lost…" I mentally smacked myself. God, what an idiot I am.

"You said that already," he smirked. He must be getting a lot of amusement out of my idiocy. You see, if I was one of those 'fangirls' I would have swooned and melted, but I am a mature adult. Okay, not really. I'm just above them. Oh what the heck. I fail because crap, now what do I say?

"Right…um… do you know where… Room 10 is?" God, the irony. Room 10 is Tenten's Homeroom and her locker is number 10. This is stupid! ARGH!

"Oh yeah, my friends have that class, same period. I was just on my way there, by the way, I'm Hyuuga Neji," he said, offering a hand.

I accepted and finally pulled myself off the floor, "Thanks, just call me Tenten."

"Pleasure to meet you, Tenten" Ah, what a beautiful voice. Almost melodic in a way

"Um.. yeah… same… hey are you a junior too?" I asked. I so hope he was.

"Nah, I'm a senior." He replied as we kept walking through the hallways of my school. My fantastic/evil school.

"Oh, Cool…" I trailed off. Luckily we stopped before anything else could go wrong and I humiliate myself in front of the hottest senior ever.

"And here we are… room 10."

"Ah… Thanks… Oh, do you happen to know Selena Sophronia? She's also a senior…" Hey, I was curious. Maybe I can have an excuse to see him again. Heh, evil Tenten.

"Yea, she's my friend, actually."

"What? Really? Cool. Oh, and thanks by the way, for helping me find my class…" I tried to keep my voice steady. Excuse me. Who wouldn't be about to faint if you met a hot guy?

"No problem. I just gotta find Naruto. He left his I-pod at my house the other night." Damn, so he is leaving so soon.

"Dude, Hyuuga! Over here!" We both turned to see who the owner of the voice belonged to. And you'll never guess who it is. It's that blonde kid from earlier, great.

"That's Naruto, I'll see you around."

"Bye…" I replied, but he had already walked up to the kid named Naruto, handed over the orange I-pod, and left. So lets see what I have discovered so far. My cousin hangs out with a preppy. My bad, a GORGEOUS preppy, and that GORGEOUS preppy is friends with a boisterous blonde who is in my class and if I hang out with my cousin then I hang out with him. Okay, I like this school, like, a lot.

I should find a seat now. As I headed to the back of the room, the blonde kid from earlier motioned for me to go over to him, so I did.

"Hey, I'm Naruto, sorry about this morning hehe, I found my Hinata-chan though, see?" He said, pointing towards the girl beside him. She had short, navy blue hair that reached her chin with bangs and the same eyes as gorge- I mean Neji.

"Hi, call me Tenten. Um, hey, Hinata, are you by chance related to g- Neji," phew, almost said gorgeous, again. That would have been embarrassing.

"He's my cousin and nice to meet you Tenten," her voice was so soft, I guess opposites really do attract. Loud and soft, Naruto and Hinata. Heh, they're cute together. HEY! I just realized I made friends! YAY! I'm so happy that I almost forgot about my ahem, err, makeover.

"So Tenten-chan, can I call you that?" I nodded, so Naruto continued. "Neji told me that your cousin is Selena…"

"Yeah…"

"Which means you are automatically get to sit with us in class! We have a few more people in our 'group' so to speak…"

"Cool…" So Selena also hangs out with a jock, fun. Naruto he was wearing a gray t-shirt with an orange jersey on top, blue basketball shorts, and white and blue basketball shoes.

Little cutie Hinata, she really is cute. So small, and wearing a lavender sundress that shows off her curves and chest nicely with a sparkly silver headband and white flats.

I was shaken out of my thoughts when once again, Naruto yelled, "SAKURA-CHAN! OVER HERE!"

"SHUT UP NARUTO!" The girl responded.

This Sakura person had pink hair, though it somehow suited her. She also has pretty sea green eyes. She would probably go with the, hm, I'm not sure which group. She was wearing a white t-shirt with a red skirt pulled to her waist and a big black belt held it in place. Her pink hair was up in a messy bun, kept in place with a pencil. Her red rimmed glasses brought out her eyes nicely. She would go in the scholar group… she looks like a smart girl.

When she saw me, her eyes brightened, "Welcome! I'm sure you'll love this school, I'm Haruno Sakura!"

"I'm Yoshihara Tenten, nice to meet you!" I replied with equal brightness.

When the teacher came, 15 minutes late, he told us that we had nothing to do in class name is Hatake Kakashi, though Naruto calls him Kakashi-perv-sensei.

I ended up sitting next to Sakura, she's really nice. She told me that we also had a few other people in our group. Sasuke, Temari, and Katana from our grade, and Itachi from Selena's grade. Wow, what a big group.I wonder when I get to meet them so I can place them in their groups.

Selena would go into the popular group; the good ones, not the bad ones as in the good ones meaning the ones that everybody likes them while the bad ones are the mean ones who make fun of the people below them and are despised. Now, what was I suppose to do now..

_Lunch_

The rest of the day seemed to zoom by until lunch. That was when I met Temari, and Itachi. I also caught up with Selena, but anyways, lets place people in their groups.

Sabaku Temari goes into the edgy, punk, rocker group. She was wearing a silver tube top over a black fishnet long sleeved shirt. She had on a black studded jeans and black combat boots. Black fingerless gloves covered her hands while a skull pendant necklace rested on her neck. She had angular blond hair up in four ponytails and her turquoise eyes were framed with smoky eyeliner, silver eyeshadow and heavy mascara.

Uchiha Itachi was what people call 'hot', and 'sexy'. Apparently he's dating a girl in my grade who is in our group, Katana. She is supposedly cute from what I'm told. Anyways, he would go in the popular group. You know, the ones that are untouchable, maybe even a player. But of course, all these groupings are my opinions. Anyways, he had on a tight black tee with a red cloud in the middle with a white button up(of course it was unbuttoned) on top, the sleeves rolled up to the elbow, and dark blue jeans with white skater shoes. He has long black hair in a low ponytail and these really deep, sexy onyx eyes.

I have yet to meet Katana and Sasuke, who apparently the latter is Itachi's little brother. Yet, I am excited to meet them. Now lunch has ended and all we did was talk about our summers. Itachi and Sasuke have their own private beach house, so do Hinata and Neji. Those damn rich people. Oh well, off to class! Who apparently I have with Sasuke and Naruto. Sakura told me that Naruto and Sasuke have a competitive best friend relationship. Those are always fun to watch, wooh!

_5th period_

"Teme!" The loudmouthed blonde beside me called out. Cold he just shut it for once?

A boy with spiky raven black hair looked towards us before nodding and making his way over here.

"Dobe." He said in recognition.

"Teme, Tenten, Tenten, Teme," Naruto informed, making introductions.

"It's actually Sasuke…" he said, clearly annoyed by that nickname, if you could even call it that.

"Okay, nice to meet you!"

"Hn."

"Jerk." I grumbled to myself, though Naruto heard it and laughed.

_6th Period_

After class ended, Naruto told Sasuke to walk me to my next class since Sasuke had it also, As I followed him through the halls, I got the chance to study him. He was wearing a not too tight, yet not too loose, black t-shirt that had a white skateboard silhouette from his left shoulder to his right hip. He had dark blue skinny skinny jeans with light gray skater shoes and matching gray arm bands.

I would put him in the untouchable populars just like his brother, even though he dresses kinda skater, a really handsome one at that. His skin is rather pale but really soft looking. His eyes were the deepest black, the kind you get lost in. His hair is definitely one of a kind; black with a tint of blue, bangs and the back was pointed, resembling a chickens ass.

"Sasuke…" I spoke up.

He glanced over his shoulder at me for a moment before directing his attention down the hall. "Hm?"

"What's our next class?" I was curious, and too lazy to pull out my schedule

"English," he replied simply. Well, that was... simple.

"Ah… are we almost there?"

"Hn."

What's that supposed to mean? I mean, with Sasuke, there seemed to be no point in attempting to make conversation, it just didn't work. While I trailed behind Sasuke, a lot of girls gave me dirty looks. Poor fangirls, so obsessed with a guy that probably doesn't give a shit about them, and that they can't get their own lives. Find a hobby! Besides stalking. I mean seriously!

"Sasuke, Tenten!" Sakura called to us as we entered the classroom.

"Sasu-kun!" The girl next to Sakura called. As we reached Sakura, she made no hesitation to make introductions, "Tenten, this is Katana, Katana, this is Tenten." She said, referring to the girl beside her.

"Nice to meecha!" Katana chirped with a slight wave, big, dark sapphire colored eyes lighting up just like Sakura's when we first met.

"You too!" I replied happily. Hm, both of them gave a very enthusiastic introduction, they must be friends.

Katana was wearing a red lightweight skirt that flared out just a little bit. She had a white t-shirt that had a black guitar on it and a black trenchcoat that ended about an inch above the end of the skirt. Underneath the skirt she had very light, but shiny, gray tights. Her feet had red ankle socks and black skater shoes with white music notes on the sides adorning them. She had a black red and white paperclip choker and red music notes dangling from her ears. Her long black, red and white streaked hair was in a ponytail with some strips left out so they could frame the sides of her face with swept bangs, mostly to the left, coming down just above her eye which held a small amount of mascara on it's upper lid. She would go in the rocker/goth group, though she also seems very fashionable.

Everyone was right, she was really cute. She was rather small, and compared to someone as tall at Itachi, she would look even smaller. Cute.

"Hey, Tennie!" Katana called.

"Huh?" I said, accepting the nickname.

"You can call me Kat or Tana, or Katana, whichever you please!"

"Okay…" I replied. She was rather upbeat, and with all the stares and whispers as well as Sasuke, I wasn't really in the mood for an upbeat person, no offense to her. Before I knew it, the teacher walked through the door and started class right off the bat.

"Okay class, settle down! I am Kurenai, and I will be your teacher. Tomorrow we are going to start reading Romeo and Juliet and acting out scenes as well. For today, we will be talking about literary elements."

I looked to my right to see Katana doodling, and to my left, Sakura was diligently taking notes. Sasuke was just kinda staring into space. I guess he felt my stare cause he glanced at me and glared slightly. I just looked away quickly, trying to focus on the boring literature lesson.

_7th Period_

"TENTEN!" Selena called as Katana, Sasuke, and I walked into the cafeteria. It was our free period and Neji, Itachi, and Selena had the same period off as well. The only ones who didn't were Hinata, Naruto, Sakura, and Temaro. AKA, everyone else.

As we approached their group, Katana went ahead and ran up to Itachi, embracing him in a hug. He kissed the top of her head and they both sat down, Katana on Itach's lap, smiling like a little kid who had just got a bunch of candy. I almost expected her to start playing pattycake.

"Hey, Ten. How's the first day of school going? Only one more class after this." Selena said.

"It's pretty good… is it just the five of us here?" I asked.

"Naw, Neji's coming!" 'Tana said, smiling. "There he is!" she said, pointing at Neji, who was making his way over to us.

"Hey," he said, looking at Selena. I swear I saw her blush. Maybe she has a thing for him? They would be like, the ultimate couple they're both so damn gorgeous!

We ended up going to the Lounge for the period. In the lounge there were couches and chairs, a ping pong table, Foosball, pool, and a bunch of other games, but there weren't any electronics. I ended up just sitting comfortably in a lime green couch with my I-pod.

Sasuke and Neji were playing pool though they were glaring the whole time, not uttering a sound. Katana and Selena were playing Foosball and Itachi was making his way in between the two games and making odd comments here and there.

"Little brother, I think you backhand could use some work," he teased.

"Shut up," Sasuke grumbled, hating to hear his brother's teasing comments.

I giggled because I found Sasuke's reactions amusing. I apparently giggled loudly because he looked at me and glared.

"Now, now, Sasuke, glaring is no way to treat a lady."

He turned his glare back to his brother and intensified it.

"Nor is it the way to treat your brother." Sasuke grunted and turned back to his game with Neji.

"Tennie-chan!" Katana exclaimed, sitting down in the chair next to me while Selena went over to Sasuke and Neji's game of pool. Itachi came over and motioned for 'Tana to get up. She did and he sat down, patted his lap, and she plopped herself right back down into his lap.

"Hey, done with Foosball?"

"Yup! Selena kicked my butt again," She made a small frown before continuing, "I suck!"

"Oh…" I commented, not really sure what to say. I didn't really know these people too well, yet. And especially Katana, I have NO idea how to act around her… She's a bit… much… Good thing she isn't with Naruto… that…. I'd just rather not think about it… "So, who's in my class next period?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

"What do you have?" Katana asked back.

"Um, P.E I think.."

"Everyone is in that class! WHOO!" Katana jumped up and did a little cheer before sitting back on Itachi's lap. "Well, that are juniors anyway."

_Ring Ring Ring_

"Wooh! Off to gym!" Katana jumped up off Itachi's lap, AGAIN, and ran out the door while we all just stared after her. "Um... lets just go.." Neji, Sasuke, and I made our ways towards the gym, awaiting our doom- I mean uh... yeah, doom.

**~End of Chapter~**

YAY! That was exciting :D Please leave a review! Thanks for reading!

~ChibiNinjaGirl


	3. Second Day of School

**Chapter 3: August 25, 2011 Second Day of School**

HI! Sorry I haven't updated in a REALLY long time! But today is Sasuke's birthday, and a few weeks ago I promised I would update by today! This chapter has been months in the making ( I work slow…) Im racing to submit this by midnight! So yea… this is short! Thanks for all my reviewers and people who are still reading! I'll personally send a message to you! Ah! 8 minutes!

Disclaimer: Only own story plot, Katana, and Selena!

HAPPY BIRTHDAY SASUKE UCHIHA! :]

Normal POV

Tenten sighed as she glanced around. She was sitting on the steps of the school beside Selena who was talking to her other friends on her other side. Tenten rubbed her eyes as Selena turned towards her, remembering the previous night, or rather, that early morning.

_Flashback_

_"God! Why did Kurenai-sensei assign a FUCKING ESSAY for tomorrow? ON THE FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL!" Tenten sat at her desk, rubbing her temples._

_"Need help?" Selena poked her head in._

_"Sure! Why don't you write my ten page essay about MY most rewarding experience in MY FUCKING LIFE?" she yelled sarcastically._

_"Um... Tennie..." Selena started tentatively._

_"WHAT?"_

_"She does this every year... and every year she never collects it..."_

_Tenten emitted a long chain of profanities as she shoved everything of her desk and face planted. She then shot up out of the chair, successfully knocking it over and she angrily stomped out of her room to the bathroom across the hall. _

_Selena glanced at the clock... 2 AM. she picked up Tenten's essay from the ground, she had gotten to 9 pages. Selena snickered and dropped it back on the floor, she skipped to her room to go to bed, amused at Tenten's antics. She knew that her mom, Tenten's aunt, was still asleep by the snoring coming from her room. She shook her head in disbelief at the heavy sleeper. _

_End Flashback_

"Oh, c-mon Tennie, you gotta admit, it was kinda funny," Selena grinned as she waved bye to her other friends who were walking away.

Tenten glared, "Not if YOU were the one that spent TEN FUCKING HOURS on an essay that apparently isn't actually collected!"

"Sure!" Selena chirped.

"How do you not look like shit, anyways? You got less sleep than I did, since you wake up an hour earlier than I do. I got like five hours of sleep, so you got four..."

"I'm magical like that," Selena grinned again.

She looked marvelous as usual in her blue tunic that brought out her blue eyes, belted with a white belt with silver hearts cinching the waist. She had on a gray jean skirt to mid-thigh and the edges were frayed and there were white faded parts. She had on silver flats and her hair was wavy with her bangs in a pouf at the top of her head and a white headband.

Tenten sighed and looked at herself, she had on a yellow, not too bright tee that had white splatters and blue skinny jeans with yellow converse, and her hair was ...just …there…

"Good morning Selena-san, Tenten-chan" Hinata greeted them politely as she sat down in front of Selena.

"Hey," Neji greeted them, sitting beside Selena.

"Morning Hinata, morning Neji" Selena replied," and how many times must I tell you Hinata, just Selena is fine" Hinata blushed and nodded. Selena nudged a half-asleep Tenten.

"What? Huh? Oh... hey Hyuugas," Tenten said, still half-asleep.

Neji and Hinata looked curiously at the sleepy girl. Selena opened her mouth to explain but was interrupted by a loud blonde.

"HINATA-CHAN!" Naruto yelled, grabbing his girlfriend in a giant hug while Neji glared at Naruto. "Hi Selena-san, Tenten-chan, Neji-chan."

Neji's eyebrow twitched at the suffix Naruto had added.

Selena giggled at Neji's suffix and his reaction, "Morning Naruto."

Naruto looked at Tenten and blinked a few times, "What's wrong wi-"

"Kurenai essay, " Selena simply stated.

Neji smirked, "I remember that…"

Naruto grinned like a chesire car, "Even I knew not to do that!"

"Do what, Naru-kun? You NEVER do anything," Kat teased, joining the ever growing group, sitting down beside Tenten.

"The Kurenai essay?" Sakura guessed, also joining the group.

"Yup!" Selena nodded.

"Ah…" was all that Sakura and Kat said.

Tenten finally came to her senses, "Oh… hey guys…" she said sleepily.

"Morning Tennie!" Kat said.

"Morning!" Sakura said.

They all chatted happily though Tenten just sat there, she turned and saw Kat glancing at her crimson watch every couple seconds.

With her watch she had on black skinnies with some worn spots, a white button-up rolled to her elbows with a crimson vest as well as crimson ankle socks and white skater shoes with black stripes. She had red bangles on both arms and the same colored paperclip choker as the day before with a grey tie, loosely tied around her neck and red hoops. Her hair was in 2 low braids and her eyes were lined with a small amount of black liner and mascara on the top lid.

Tenten glanced around and saw Temari approaching. She was wearing black combat boots with ripped grey skinnies, a studded belt and a silver, racerback tank under a black fishnet shirt. Her hair was in 2 angular pigtails today and she was wearing smokey liner and mascara with her skull necklace.

"Sup girlies?" she greeted, sitting beside Kat. "Y'know Kat, if you wore that outfit with stilettos instead of your skater shoes and showed more cleavage or midriff, you'd be smoking!"

"Hi… sure, Tem…" Kat mumbled, too preoccupied with staring at her watch.

"And Tennie?" She gave her a once-over. "We should go shopping sometime," she winked.

Tenten looked at Temari, "Hey, and sure… but why is she staring at her watch?" she glanced at Kat again.

"She does this everyday she's waiting fo-"

Temari was interrupted by Kat suddenly standing up and jumping/skipping down the steps.

Everyone stopped their conversations but noticing it was jut Kat, they resumed their previous conversations.

Tenten looked confused as hell. That is until she saw where Kat was running too. Itachi. Nuff said.

"Don't you just love her?" Temari said, half grinning and half smirking at Kat's antics.

"Sure…" Tenten said, she personally thought Kat was too… everything? She was a mix of hyper, happy, annoying, and other little dabbles of stuff. Quite frankly, Tenten didn't have the patience to put up with her, especially with her lack of sleep from the night before.

"Sure she can be a bit much… sometimes annoying or obnoxious, but she's too cute! She's kinda like a little kid!" Temari added.

Something suddenly dawned on Tenten, "Do you… are you… do you… do you have FEELINGS for her?" she asked.

"What? Oh, no! She's like a little sister!" Temari said laughing at Tenten's question and playfully punching her. Tenten blushed.

"So… um… why was she staring at her watch?" Tenten asked.

"It's simple. Everyday, Itachi and Sasuke get here at the same time. EVERY SINGLE DAY!"

"So she was waiting for that minute?"

"Not minute, second. It's that precise."

"So if they are even a second late…"

"She freaks out," Temari finished as the Uchihas reached the group with Sasuke giving Kat a piggyback ride.

Sasuke was wearing a plain, dark grey t-shirt with dark blue skinny jeans, black skater shoes, and black armbands on his wrists.

"Thanks Sasu-kun!" Kat said, hopping down and sitting on Itachi's lap who had sat beside Neji.

Itachi was wearing a tight, crimson tee under a black collared button up worn un-buttoned and the sleeves rolled to the elbow with black jeans and crimson skater shoes. His hair was tied in his customary low ponytail.

"Hn," Sasuke said sitting beside Naruto.

"Morning everyone," Itachi greeted.

"Heya," Temari replied.

"Uchihas," Neji nodded.

"MORNING!" guess who! (Naruto)

"Hello," Hinata and Sakura said in unison.

"Hey," Selena greeted.

"Hi Itachi, Sasuke," Tenten replied.

Itachi smiled and Sasuke glared.

Everyone looked confusedly between Sasuke and Tenten. Sasuke ignored everyone and just listened to his music. Tenten shrugged and proceeded to rest in her own lap.

Everyone eventually went back to talking. Naruto poked Sasuke, trying to get his attention, Temari and Kat talked about some new videogame, and Itachi, Neji, Sakura, Hinata, and Selena were talking about some sort of party/get together.

Tenten had just about fallen asleep when the bell rang, nearly scaring the shit out of the poor little brunette. She looked up to see that only Naruto, Hinata, and Sakura were still there.

Naruto was wearing a sky blue basketball jersey over a white t-shirt with white basketball shorts and orange basketball shoes.

Hinata had on a flowy, pale blue skirt to her knees with a white tank top and a white cardigan. She had white flats and a large, pale blue bow in her hair.

Sakura was wearing a red tunic-dress to her knees over a white collared button-up, worn as it should be. Her pink hair was in large, smooth curls with a big red headband. She had pink eye shadow and black mascara with pink wedge heels and pink bangles.

Tenten trailed after them to homeroom but immediately after entering the classroom, Kakashi was there, surprisingly, and told her to go to the office.

~!~

"You wanted to see me?" Tenten said upon reaching the office.

"Yes. We needed to change your schedule because of some conflicts," the secretary informed.

"Okay, sure… whatever," Tenten said wearily.

"We had changed most of your classes though the teachers you have are the same except for the newly added ones."

"Ok… thanks… I guess…"

"You're welcome!"

Tenten left the office to head back to class, but she realized she could drop some stuff off in her locker. But she of course got lost.

"Stupid school…" Tenten mumbled.

"Why is this school stupid?" she heard a familiar voice ask.

"It's so fricking big, I cant find anything!" she realized she was talking to someone, looked up, and saw THE MOST GORGEOUS BUY IN THE ENTIRE WORLD. AKA, Hyuuga Neji. Déjà vu much? "Oh… hey Neji…"

Today he was wearing blue jeans and a white polo with white vans.

He smirked, "Need help?"

"I'm lost."

"I can see that."

"I… can't find my locker…"

"What number?"

"Ten…"

He smirked, "Tenten's locker is number ten?"

"Yeah… and my homeroom is room ten…"

He laughed, "Well, don't hate me, but you're standing right next to locker 9999… your locker is on the other side of the school."

Tenten's jaw dropped, "For cereal?"

"Yeah," Neji smirked.

"Forget it… so where's my classroom?"

"Down the hall, turn right, third classroom on the left," he directed.

Tenten didn't remember her locker and homeroom being so far apart. Msybe being around n attractive guy impairs judgement… "Kay, thanks, see you later."

"See ya."

~!~

"Tenten-chan! Where have you been?" Naruto exclaimed the moment he saw her entering the classroom. It seemed it was a free period…

"I went to the office because they changed my schedule…"

"Ooh! Can I see it? Naruto practically exploded out of his seat and grabbed the paper. "HOLY SHIT!" he exclaimed after giving the paper a once over.

Tenten raised her brow.

Hinata looked at the paper and her eyes grew wide.

Sakura glanced at the paper, "Wow…"

"Will someone PLEASE tell me what's going on?" Tenten declared frustrated.

"You have EVERY SINGLE CLASS, besides homeroom, lunch, and fifth, WITH TEME!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Well that's not really every single class, now is it?" Tenten said a bit irritated.

"What he means is that you have a lot of classes with him, and nobody in our group has ever had this many classes with another person in our group," Sakura elaborated.

Tenten nodded, "Well… ok… but is there any other reason you guys flipped out?

"Well, I was just getting to that. Sasuke doesn't seem to like you…" Sakura mentioned.

"Why?" Tenten asked, not really caring, she could care less about the antisocial boy.

"You don't know either? I was hoping you would… cause I also don't know why…" Naruto said.

*awkward silence*

"Well… Whatever!" Tenten said, she decided to take a little nap on her desk.

_1st period_

After homeroom FINALLY ended, Sakura walked Tenten to their next class, History with Asuma. Tenten learned that besides Sakura and Sasuke, Temari was also in that class. After talking to Sakura on the way, she learned that Sakura was a straight A student , president of the newspaper and photography club, and she also took taijutsu classes.

"Hey Saki! Ten!" Temari exclaimed as they entered the class.

"Hello Temy!" Sakura greeted, sitting one seat away from her.

"Hey Temari," Tenten replied as she sat in the seat between the two girls.

A minute later, Sasuke came in and sat on Sakura's other side and she began talking to him, Tenten became curious as she watched the two.

"Are they dating?" she whispered to Temari, motioning towards Sasuke and Sakura.

"Huh?" Nooooooooooooooooo," she answered, drawing it out. "They're actually cousins!"

"Oh… well that makes sense… I guess…"

"Yea… so are you enjoying it here?"

"It's nice… nice people… though the school is WAAAAY to big for its own good…" Tenten thought about her run ins with Neji.

Temari smirked, "We all felt that way our first time. Imagine being a freshman."

"Ick…" Tenten made a face.

Asuma sensei walked into the classroom though nobody's conversation ceased, he tried clearing his throat, but that failed too, that is until he yelled, "WORLD WAR TWO!" THAT, got the attention of his students.

_2nd period_

"Teme! Sakura-chan! Temari-chan! Tenten-chan!" Naruto waved to them as they walked into their Home Ec. Class. And by Home Ec. It's pretty much cooking with an occasional other random lesson.

Sakura waved to the rest of the group as Katana jumped off Itachi's lap to embrace Temari.

"Where do we sit?" Tenten asked, looking around the classroom, if you could even call it that. The room was HUGE. It was the size of the cafeteria. The room was split into multiple sections, each section had a kitchen and a dining table with 4 chairs. A huge living/family room with a bunch of couches was in the middle of the room.

"Anywhere!" Naruto exclaimed, laying down on one of the couches with his head in Hinata's lap, she was playing with his hair.

The room had 5 of the sections for the students and a teacher's section at the front.

"Oh… okay…" Tenten said, plopping down beside Temari who was sitting beside Katana who was on Itachi's lap. Sakura was sitting with Sasuke on another couch.

A young lady walked in, "Morning everyone! I'm Shizune and I will be your teacher! Today we're just making breakfast. I will be breaking you into pairs now."

"Is this our entire class?" Tenten whispered to Temari.

"Yeah, it's a small class and it's required but you can sign up in groups. Everyone who's taken it says it's kickass!"

"Sorry we're late! Math went long!" Selena apologized, quickly walking into the classroom with Neji beside her. She came and sat next to Tenten. Neji sat in a singles seat.

"It's alright, so let's see… we have an uneven number of boys and girls, but that's okay. Let's see… Naruto, you can work with Hinata permanently."

"Yay! Thanks Shizune-chan!" Naruto cheered, sitting up.

"Kat and Itachi, obviously permanent," Shizune waved them off to a section.

Kat smiled and lead Itachi to their section. Tenten turned to Temari in confusion, "Obviously?"

Temari laughed and Sakura answered the question, "They're the schools most famous couple. Everyone knows, teachers and students. They're a shoo in for Prom Queen and King, they're practically married!"

Tenten's mouth rounded in an 'O', "I see…"

"Let's see…" Shizune glanced over them. "The rest of you will continually switch around until further notice. For the rest of this week, Neji and Selena, Sakura and Sasuke, and Tenten and Temari. Now start making some breakfast!" Shizune clapped.

~!~

"So…" Temari started. They were now pouring pancake batter into some pans.

"Hm?" Tenten replied, raising a brow but not turning away from the pancakes in front of her.

"Liking school anymore than you did the last time I asked you?"

"Like I said before, damn school is way too big for its own damn good. But other than that, it's nice… I like this class already. Not that I'm any good at cooking…"

"See anyone you fancy?" Temari smirked.

There was a little pause before Tenten quickly said, "Nope. What about you?"

"Nah… I'm flying solo," Temari grinned "I get enough romance from Itachi and Kat…" Awkward silence. That sounded weirder than I meant it to…".

~!~

At the end of the period, Tenten and Temari had either burned or undercooked their pancakes. Katana's pancakes looked like scrambled eggs while Itachi's were pretty nice looking. Neji and Selena made nice hash browns and eggs of all sorts. Hinata made eggs and perfect pancakes and Naruto just scarfed them down. Sasuke and Sakura had made some fancy omelet with mushrooms, peppers, onions, cheese, ham, and LOTS of tomatoes. When Kat had seen the tomato overload, she had literally screamed and pestered Sasuke about his tomato obsession. Tenten personally enjoyed tomatoes, not so much peppers and onions though. It seemed Sasuke thought alike, he was picking out the peppers and onions from his bit of omelet.

~!~

_3rd period_

On the way to third, Kat continued to bug Sasuke about his liking of tomatoes. Temari saw that Tenten was getting annoyed with Kat and started talking to her about something else. Tenten and Sasuke both gave Temari a look of gratitude and she waved it off. Tenten opened her mouth to say something to Sasuke, but he immediately turned away and began walking faster.

~!~

_4th Period_

Third period had passed by uneventfully, or at least as uneventful as having Jiraiya as a science teacher can be. Tenten at this moment was freaking out.

"NOOOOOOOOO, Temari! Don't you dare leave with that damn, freaking, ice berg!"

"Tenten, chill! He doesn't bite!"

"Yeah, but he glares to intense that it's like lighting bolts are coming out of his eyes. And I SWEAR his eyes turn red…" she explains, turning to the subject of her fear who was currently being occupied by Katana.

"Psh. C'mon, Tenten. You're such a wimp!"

"I'm not a wi-"

"Then just go to class, bye Ten. I have my own class to go to. C'mon, Kat," Temari dragged a pouting Kat away from Sasuke.

"Hey Sasuke…soooo… Calculus is it?" Tenten suggested nonchalantly.

He just turned around and began walking. Tenten sighed and trailed after him… like a dejected puppy.

~!~

_Lunch_

"MUUUUAAAAARRRRGGGGHHHHH!" Tenten extended her upper body across the cafeteria, staying there while making her strange, zombie like noises.

"Sup, Tennie?" Naruto asked, sitting down across from her. She got up so he could put his tray down on the now unoccupied space.

"I hate my liiiiife!"

"Whyyyyyyyy?" Naruto inquired.

"The spawn of the Satan of the chicken world."

"Hahaha! That's a good one!" Naruto laughed. He took out a pen and wrote it down on his arm for later use.

"So anyways..." Naruto started just as he finished writing the new "nickname" down on his arm. "What did Teme do this time?" he grinned inquisitively.

"Nothing! Absolutely nothing! NOTHING!"

"What's wrong with doing nothing...?" Naruto was VERY confused.

"By nothing, I mean NOTHING. Not even hi. Not one single word or syllable. Not a single sound or anything."

"Not even, hn?"

"Not even that." Tenten sighed.

"Oh... that's a problem..." Naruto began stroking his imaginary beard.

"What's a problem?" Sakura came and sat beside Naruto.

"Sasuke is pretty much pretending I don't exist," Tenten explained.

"Why?" the pink haired girl asked.

"Nobody knows! That's the thing. I didn't do ANYTHING to him!"

"Well... let's think of a plan..." Naruto said mysteriously.

"Plan for what?" Temari sat down next to Tenten.

"To figure out what's going on with Sasuke that's making him act like Tenten is invisible and doesn't exist," Sakura explained.

"Ah..." Temari didn't really know what to say.

Itachi came and sat down on Naruto's other side, smirking at the latest update of his younger brother's behavior.

"Hey! Do you have any ideas?" Sakura asked the older boy. "He IS your younger brother."

"In case you forgot, Itachi doesn't care what goes on in Sasuke's mind," Neji informed them, sitting down beside Hinata who had sat on Tenten's other side. Selena sat down beside Sakura.

"Guys, it really doesn't matter to me," Tenten said.

"Then why were you making zombie noises?" Naruto asked.

"Cause I felt like it!" Tenten snapped at him.

"Okaaaaay..." Naruto felt that his life might possibly be in danger so he, for once in his life, shut his big mouth.

"Well, whether you care about it or not. We are going to get to the root of the problem!" Sakura exclaimed, going into her reporter mode. "If only I could write about this investigation in the school newspaper... but Sasuke would probably murder me or something..." she mumbled to herself.

Selena was the only one that heard Sakura and she laughed, "We'll all help. After all, I've always secretly wondered what goes on in that little emo child's mind," Selena suggested.

"I'm in!" Naruto exclaimed, putting his hand in the middle of the table, anything to exploit his arch nemesis.

Both Sakura and Selena looked at it and soon put their hands in too. Temari put her hand in mumbling something about blackmailing Sasuke. Neji put his hand in and people guessed it was his competitive streak with Sasuke. Hinata quickly put hers in after Neji. Only Tenten and Itachi had not put their hand in. Itachi soon realized his girlfriend would drag him in when she found out anyways, so he sighed, putting his hand in. They all looked at Tenten.

"What? Do you expect me to just walk up to him and be all, 'Hey, jerk-face, why do you hate me?'"

"Well... no... but you can still put your hand in... team effort. We're doing this FOR you anyways," Sakura said.

Tenten mumbled something along the lines of them doing it for their own personal reasons but put her hand in anyways.

"SPTFOWSHT (pronounced Spit-Fow-Shit) on three," Naruto exclaimed, "One..."

"Spitfowshit?" Temari asked.

"S-P-T-F-O-W-S-H-T. It stands for: Secret Plan To Figure Out Why Sasuke Hates Tenten."

"How original," Neji said sarcastically.

Naruto rolled his eyes, "Like you could think of a better name. Anyways, on three, One... Two... three..."

"SPTFOWSHIT!" they all exclaimed, some more enthusiastic than others.

_5th Period_

Sakura had left lunch early so it was just Tenten. She was hoping she was heading in the right direction to get to her 5th period class. But since Sakura had ditched her, the only other people she knew in that class were Kat and Sasuke, but they didn't have the same lunch as her and all the hallways seemed to look the same.

"Tennie-chan!" Tenten saw Katana weaving through the sea of students towards her. "How'd you get all the way over here? English is NOWHERE near here!"

"Then why are you here?"

"Sakura sent me! Sasuke and I saw her on the way to class. She and Sasuke went ahead and I was to find you! Mission, SUCCESS!" she struck a pose.

"Oh… ok… cool… so… where IS our classroom?" Tenten asked.

"A few hallways down…"

"Well that's vague…" Tenten mumbled to herself.

"So how has your day been?" Kat chirped.

"Hell."

"And why would that be?"

"Who do you think?" Tenten replied, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Me?" Kat's lips began quivering and her eyes became shiny.

"No! Nonononononono! Of course not!"

"Oh… ok! Then who?"

"Your boyfriend's brother."

"Right… Sasuke… he doesn't like you…"

"Do you know why?" Tenten quickly responded.

"Well… I think he mentioned it at lunch…"

"What did he say?"

"I don't know… I was too busy texting Tachi-kun," Kat said happily.

Tenten face palmed and sighed. He probably said it knowing she wasn't listening.

_6th Period_

Tenten followed Kat and Sasuke to the lounge for free period. Selena was already there, but Neji and Itachi were nowhere to be seen.

While everyone was settling into the couches, Itachi and Neji came and set large grocery bags onto the table. Everyone stared in confused.

"What…?" Selena started.

"Stuff," Neji stated.

"Well obviously…" Tenten grumbled.

"Neji and I went out and got some root beer and cups," Itachi elaborated.

"Oh, fun! Awesome!" Selena exclaimed.

"Thanks, Tachi-kun!" Kat said, looking up at him and holding his hand. He leaned down and kissed her.

"ROOT BEER POOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG!" Naruto burst into the lounge, a big grin on his face.

"Don't you have class?" Neji asked.

"Well Sasuke," Tenten forgot Sasuke was even there until now. "Texted me that we you guys were gonna play. So…. Yeah…."

"How did you know?" Selena asked Sasuke.

"Kat told me," everyone looked at said girl.

"Tachi told me!"

"I told her I was going to be late and she asked why."

"Why didn't you just say you were buying stuff?" Selena asked.

"She made the face…" Itachi said quietly.

"Whipped," Sasuke coughed, a large smirk on his face.

Tenten and Naruto were the only ones that laughed. Selena and Neji merely smiled, while Katana had a big grin. They looked to Itachi for a response.

Itachi smiled, "Is being whipped a bad thing?" Sasuke frowned in response.

"Ah…. NO!" Naruto replied. "I'd do anything for myyyyy Hina-channnnn!" Sasuke glared at Naruto for supporting his nemesis. Or…. One of his many nemesis...es…..

"Are we gonna play or not?" Temari asked.

"When did YOU get here?" Naruto asked, bewildered.

"When Sasuke called Itachi whipped," she grinned.

"Oh…"

"Are we all gonna stare at me, or can we play now?"

"Let's play! But since we have so many people… we'll have a tournament!" Katana explained.

"Man! This is gonna be a full on PARRRRRTAY!" Naruto was getting excited.

"So what are the teams gonna be?" Selena asked.

"Do I wanna be on Sasuke's team… or Tachi's team…" Katana was saying to herself.

Tenten looked at Temari in confusion.

"She actually knew Sasuke first. Believe it or not, they were friends. They met in grade school. She was the very first person who broke Sasuke's shell. Then came Sakura. But anyways, she started going to his house more and more, and eventually met Itachi. They started going out when she was in 7th grade," Temari explained.

"That doesn't answer why she can't decide which team to be on, wouldn't she just choose Itachi?"

"Well remember how Sasuke was giving her a piggyback ride this morning?"

"Uh… yeah…"

"Well if she wasn't with Itachi… she'd be with Sasuke… you could say she chooses Sasuke out of guilt sometimes, but she genuinely is close friends with both of them."

"I guess I get it now…"

"I think I'll be on Sasuke's team this time!" Kat finally announced. Sasuke smirked.

"Okay then, how about… Kat and Sasuke, Neji and Selena, Itachi and Naruto, and me and Ten?" Temari suggested.

"Sounds good, let's boogie!" Naruto exclaimed.

There was a flurry of cups being put out and the sound of pop cans opening and liquid being poured into cups.

"Round one. Kat and Sasuke vs Naruto and me, and Neji and Selena vs Temari and Tenten," Itachi pulled out two ping-pong balls.

"Alright! Let's kick some Neji butt!" Temari grinned at Tenten.

"I'm not gonna go easy, just cause you're my cuz, Selena," Tenten smirked.

"Same goes to you," Selena replied as Neji got his game face on… which wasn't much of a change.

"Hey, Itachi! Let's kick your little brother's two butts! The one where it should be, and the one on his head!" Naruto started laughing. "Oh! And you're going down, Spawn of the Satan of the Chicken World!" Naruto yelled, reading off his arm.

Sasuke quirked a brow.

"C'mon, Sasu-kun! Let's do this shin-dig! How DO you play…?" Kat suddenly asked.

Itachi smirked, "Kat, you DO know how to play, quit messing with my poor, weak, little brother. And I'm not going easy on you just cause you're my girlfriend."

"Meh, well neither. Am. I," Kat was getting serious.

"It is on like Donkey Kong," Naruto grimaced.

Let the games begin!

_7th Period_

"That was SOOOOOO AWESOME! Though I can't believe Me and Itachi lost!" Naruto exclaimed.

"It's Itachi and I, Naruto," Sakura corrected, walking over to the group loitering in front of the locker rooms.

"We totally kicked butt! Ne, Sasuke?" Kat asked, walking beside him while holding Itachi's hand.

Sasuke and Kat ended up winning, much to Sasuke's delight at beating Naruto, Neji, AND his older brother.

They all talked for a few more minutes before someone spoke up about the upcoming class. "Should we actually be going into the locker rooms to change?" Tenten asked.

"Yeah, I guess, see ya later guys!" Selena waved.

~!~

"C'mon lazybums! Run FASTER!" the teacher yelled at the group of students running laps around the gym.

"WE'RE. RUNNING. AS. FAST. AS. WE. CAN!" many students yelled, breathing heavily.

"WELL YOU HAVE 2 MORE LAPS! GO! GO! GO!"

After the two laps, the students all collapsed in the middle of the gym.

"What are you doing? Stand up! We're going to stretch now!" and that started the most difficult stretching that Tenten had ever done.

Let's just say that seventh period wasn't super fun.

_After School_

"Oh my holy god! I'm SO glad that's over!" Sakura yelled with relief as everyone walked towards the parking lot.

"Meh, Tachi-kun, I'm tired!" Kat complained. "Carry me?" but before Itachi could pick her up, Sasuke was suddenly kneeling in front of her. She got on him and he gave her a piggy back ride.

"I'm tired too, y'know…" Tenten suggested. She wasn't expecting anyone to offer her a piggy back, but waddya know? Neji offered her one. And naturally, she accepted it.

All was good and dandy, though she missed the look of sadness on Selena's face.

"I think we should all go out for ice cream or something," Temari stated.

"That would be nice…" Hinata agreed, wiping her brow.

"Ice cream it is!"Selena exclaimed.

~!~

They managed to find a ride for everyone to get to the park where they were now sitting and eating ice cream while doing their homework on the soft, lush, green grass.

"I don't wanna do this anymoreeeeeee," Naruto complained.

"Naruto-kun, you're almost done, you just have one more page of math problems, you can do it," Hinata tried.

"Will you help me?" he grinned.

"Sure," she replied with a smile.

"Hey, can I borrow someone's calculator?" Tenten asked.

"Sure," Neji said, handing her his. Their hands brushed and Tenten quickly withdrew, blushing.

Selena saw their mini exchange and frowned a bit.

Eventually everyone finished and people slowly left. Selena, Tenten, Neji, Katana, and the Uchihas were the last ones there and there was some awkward silence in the air, but the sunset was beautiful and they just watched.

"Hey, Tenten, it's getting late," Selena stated.

"Yeah, we should go. Bye guys," Tenten waved.

As the two girls walked away, Kat turned towards Neji, "You like her."

Neji raised a brow, "Selena?"

"No, Tennie-chan."

Silence.

"So you do?" Itachi asked.

"Maybe."

~!~

**August 25, 2011 9:43pm**

_Hey, journal/diary, It's me, Tenten._

_So I'm guessing you wanna hear about my second day of school, huh? Well let's just say it was… strange, tiring, and irritating. I shall start from the beginning of my day._

_First of all, I got barely any sleep cause I was up writing a stupid essay that is never collected… my so called friends could have told me that sooner, like BEFORE I started writing it! _

_I also got a schedule change and now I have almost all my classes with a jerk that for some unknown reason, hates my guts. I also had another run-in with Neji, it was pretty much a déjà vu!_

_Nothing interesting happened, aside from the normal ignorance from Cube, until third period, Home Ec. That was fun… I made pancakes! They weren't the best, but I've made worse. I'm not exactly the best cook… _

_I'm getting tired so I'm not gonna get too detailed. Sorry!_

_The next important part of my day was at lunch, when that idiot, Naruto, decided to start a plan called shitflowerpot or something like that. It's basically everyone is gonna "attack" Sasuke, so to speak, to find out why he hates me. They really don't have to do it… they're all doing it selfishly, for their own personal gain… sigh…_

_Then, fast forwarding to 6th period. For free period we played root beer pong. I was paired with Temari and then Katana and Sasuke won the entire thing. Temari and Naruto ditched class to play. _

_Then came PE, and that was HELL ON EARTH! We had to run 20 laps around the gym and 30 minutes of hot yoga! I usually like gym, but today was just… not… okay._

_After school we all went for ice cream at the park and we did homework. It was nice… speaking of, I just realized I still have Neji's calculator… I'll explain tomorrow, Auntie is yelling at me to go to bed… so I guess I'll be going!_

_But in conclusion, wait. Forgot to mention, Selena was oddly quiet on the ride home from the park… weird huh?_

_Anyways, I learned a lot about my new friends today and stuff like that. Anyways, Welcome to my World!_

_Signed, _

_Tenten_

END

Thanks so much for reading! Sorry about the really late update! Trying to submit by midnight (as said before) so this is short! Review please! Anonymous reviews accepted! I'll write more next chapter! I promise!

ChibiNinjaGirl


	4. Scavenger Hunt!

Hey Guys! I'm SOOOO sorry! It's officially been exactly a year since my last update. And again I promised I'd update by Sasuke's birthday. Speaking of…

HAPPY BIRTHDAY, SASUKE UCHIHA! 3 I love you~ (even though you're kind of a jerk)

Also, please review when you're done reading the chapter!

Lastly, this chapter is dedicated to MaximumX777 for sending me a PM about this story, asking if I was planning on updating. The conversation really helped get the brain juices flowing~

Without further ado, I give you…

**Chapter 4: August 29, 2011**

The rest of Tenten's first week of school went by normally. Or at least normal for her new standards. Naruto was still hyperactive, Hinata was still quiet, Temari was still spunky, Katana was still childish, Itachi was still… Itachi, Sakura was still knowledgeable, Selena was still perfect, Neji was still gorgeous, and of course Sasuke was still ignoring her. It was now Saturday and there were supposedly some "Super special awesomely exciting plans" or at least according to Katana there was.

"Ten! Are you ready to go yet?" Selena asked, leaning in her doorway. Selena had on grey, frayed, denim shorts and a turquoise v-neck t-shirt. Her hair was styled into a long French braid at the back of her head. She had white flip-flops.

"Almost, Selena, just gotta find my phone!" she replied. "Damn phone, where did I put you?" she mumbled to herself.

"Well I'll be waiting in the car."

"Tenten! Why is your phone in the freezer?" her aunt yelled a few minutes later.

"Um… I have no idea!" Tenten replied, running downstairs to the kitchen. Tenten was wearing light blue skinnies with a dark green v-neck t-shirt that had a lime green stripe from her left shoulder to right hip. She also had on green converse while her hair was in a simple ponytail.

"Is this a habit of yours? Misplacing items in ridiculous places?" her aunt sighed.

"Hehe… yea…" Tenten scratched the back of her head and blushed. "It must've snuck in there when I was getting ice cream last night…."

"Well Selena said you were going to the mall today. She's been waiting the car."

"I know, bye Auntie, see you tonight," Tenten said goodbye. _The mall isn't THAT much fun_, she thought to herself

~!~

"Yes it is!" Kat exclaimed. "You get to shop and eat! And then shop some more!"

"But shopping gets boring after like… ten minutes! You go in, get what you need, and leave!" Tenten argued.

"So you're gonna leave after ten minutes?" Kat's eyes got large and shiny.

Tenten sighed, "No… I'm just saying that I get bored quickly."

"Well you won't today, cause I have exciting plans for the mall! We just have to wait for the others to arrive," Katana said glancing around.

Beside Katana stood Itachi who was wearing dark blue jeans with a dark red button up with the sleeves rolled up. His top few buttons were unbuttoned while his hair was as it usually was. His feet were adorned with red skater shoes.

Next to him was Sasuke, stoic as ever. He had on a dark blue v-neck t-shirt with his family crest on the back along with grey jeans and black skater shoes.

Selena was talking to Neji who sported a brown polo with jeans and white vans as well as Hinata who was wearing a lavender peasant skirt with a white tank top and light grey cardigan. On her feet were white flats while her hair was held back with a white butterfly headband.

Tenten watched as Kat ran off to greet Temari.

The blonde was wearing dark grey shorts with fishnets and combat boots. She had on a black tube top with more fishnet underneath. Her eyes were sporting heavy makeup and her hair was in four spikey ponytails.

Kat herself was sporting black jean shorts that head white lac peeking from the hem with a grey plaid, button-up that was half buttoned, showing a red tank top that was lacy on the top. There were also checkered suspenders and red, knee-high socks with gray and white, plaid, skater shoes.

"Hey, Tennie," Temari grinned.

"Hello, Temari."

"I think it's time I spiced up your outfits, since we're at the mall," she winked.

"Nooooo! Temari! You'll make her look weird, she isn't like you! _I___will help you out!" Kat proclaimed proudly.

"Guys, this really isn't necessary."

"But I _want_ to. Besides, it's good practice!"

"For what?"

"My future profession as a designer or consultant of some sort," Kat gave a huge smile.

"Just it her do it, Cuz, you'll love it," Selena suggested.

"Sure, fine," Tenten gave it. Stupid peer pressure. Second makeover since her move.

"Yay! We'll do it after the special surprise I have planned."

"Hey guys!" The all turned to see the source of the shout. Of course it was Naruto, he was accompanied by Sakura.

Naruto was wearing orange basketball shorts with a plain, white v-neck t-shirt and orange basketball shoes.

Sakura had on white skinny jeans with a red-v-neck t-shirt. On her feet was a pair of white pumps. Her hair was up in a braided bun. She still managed to look pretty professional even in this outfit.

"Sorry we're late; this idiot here took forever to heave the house. If he didn't live with me I would've been here earlier," she glared at the blonde boy.

"Sorry!"

"You live together?" Tenten asked.

"Yeah, our parents are super close so they decided to buy a house and live together, it's pretty crazy," Sakura informed.

"Oh… that's cool, I guess."

"Anyways, here's the list, Kat," Sakura handed Katana several pieces of paper.

"So what're these exciting plans?" Temari brought up the reason they were all there.

"We're going to have a scavenger hunt!" Kat exclaimed.

"We're splitting into teams of five and then finding as many items or doing as many things on the list as we can, taking pictures to document them," Sakura elaborated.

"This sounds like fun, what are the teams going to be?" Hinata asked.

"Me, Kat and Itachi, and Hinata and Naruto will be one team," Sakura stated.

"So the other team is me, Tenten, Selena, Sasuke, and Temari?" Neji clarified.

Katana nodded, "Here are the lists," she handed each person a list. "Let's meet at the food court in two hours."

"Alright. Well… let's go!" Naruto exclaimed, leading his group away.

"I guess we should start too…" Tenten suggested, glancing over the list.

"These are really weird items," Selena commented. "Rigatoni and Bowtie pasta, a blue octopus, green fedora, a blue, misshapen item, green pants, pink vest, purple bowtie, checkered boxers, spikey platypus, rainbow pigeon, what is this stuff?"

"You can't expect anything less when Kat's involved," Sasuke mentioned.

~!~

"Haha, you're pretty cool yourself."

"So , wanna trade numbers?" Tenten heard Temari ask an unfamiliar guy as she and the others on their team were coming out of a store where they had found a green fedora.

He had shaggy dark green hair and he dress quite similarly to Temari in terms of the punky stuff. Not quite Tenten's type. Not at all.

"Actually…" he drawled, sliding closer to Tenten. "Can I have YOUR number?" he winked. Temari raised a brow, seeing what Tenten was going to do, as she was a little frustrated that she had just been turned down in the blink of an eye.

Neji who was standing beside Tenten seemed to tense up a bit, "Hey-" he began to defend Tenten.

"No, I got this," Tenten interrupted. "Look... dude…" she got closer to him, but he raised a brow.

"Yeah?"

She stepped back, "Uh… Look… my friend is CLEARLY interested in you, and you have the nerve to hit on her friend, right in front of her? Besides… you're not even my type!" she finished awkwardly.

The guy just scoffed and walked away. Neji chuckled a bit from beside her while Temari came over and nudged her, "Hey… thanks for that."

"Oh my gosh, Ten! I can't believe you did that!" Selena exclaimed, well, c'mon, we still have TONS of items to find on this list!"

Tenten checked behind her before following Selena's lead. Sasuke was behind her and she caught him giving her a strange look before he quickly turned his head and walked past her to catch up with the group.

~!~

"Hey guys!" Sakura waved to them as Tenten's team met with Sakura's team.

"How did you guys do?"

"I'd say we did pretty well. Right, Neji?" Selena asked.

"Good enough to win," he smirked.

"Well we'll see about that," Naruto grinned.

"Why don't we head to someone's house to review the pictures and eat some food?" Itachi suggested.

"We could go to my house, I mean, me and Neji's house," Hinata offered.

"Sounds good, Tenten hasn't been there ever," Selena agreed. "You'll love it!" she told Tenten.

"Wait! What about shopping for Tenten?" Kat reminded them.

"Oh… right…. We can do that first… I guess…" Tenten sighed.

~!~

"Yes! We won!" Naruto cheered. "YOU'RE A LOSER, SASUKE! A LOSER!"

"Hn," Sasuke grunted.

Itachi was smirking at his younger brother, "Well, Brother, how does it feel to be a loser? Not that it's the first time…"

"C'mon guys, stop being mean to Sasuke, it's not his fault..." Sakura said.

Tenten looked around the Hyuga mansion once again. It was HUGE. There were butlers and maids in every room and everything looked so expensive. They were in Hinata's room which looked like the room everything princess would dream of having. There was a humongous plush bed and a gorgeous vanity. Her closet was twice the size of Tenten's entire room and there was an entire portion of her room that was essentially a living room which is where they were now. Sakura, Hinata, Naruto, Kat, and Itachi had won, while She, Selena, Neji, Temari, and Sasuke had lost. They had found two items more than her own team had.

"So… whaddya wanna do now?" Naruto asked everyone.

"Eat," Tenten said. "I'm STARVING!"

"You JUST ate a whole pint of ice cream…" Selena pointed out.

"So? Shopping makes me hungry and miserable… and when I'm miserable I eat… so my hunger is double of what normal hunger is."

"Ooh! What'd you and Kat buy?" Sakura asked, intrigued.

"A ton of shirts and some pants…"

"Is that it?" Hinata asked.

"No… she made me buy…. Some skirts and a few dresses," Tenten grimaced with disgust.

"It can't be that bad, I'm sure you look amazing in them, hun," Temari assured.

"But they aren't comfortable to wear. I prefer just jeans and a t-shirt, not skirts and jewelry and all that stuff."

"Anyways," Naruto said, changing the subject. "Pizza anyone?"

~!~

"It smells so amazing!" Tenten exclaimed as they walked into the restaurant and began pushing a few tables together.

"What are we going to order?" Itachi asked.

Itachi was at the head of the table with Kat on his left. Next to Kat was Temari, Tenten, then Selena. Sakura was at the other head of the table with Sasuke on her left. Beside him was Naruto and then Neji, who was next to Itachi.

"How about… a Hawaiian, a Meat Lover's, a Half Cheese, Half Pepperoni, and a Vegetarian?" Sakura suggested.

"Sounds, delish!" Selena agreed.

"Anyways, who else thinks that we should all have a sleepover tonight?" Temari asked.

"Ooh! I LOVE sleepovers!" Kat exclaimed.

"We could do it at me and Sakura's place!" Naruto said.

Neji turned to Tenten, "You're in for a surprise, cause our sleepovers are not just any normal sleepovers," he warned with a slight smirk.

Tenten smiled a bit and sighed. _Great… more crazy._

~!~

After dinner, everyone went home to get whatever they needed for the sleepover before they would all meet back at Sakura and Naruto's house.

"Hey, Tennie, have you called your parents since the school year started?" Selena asked while driving.

"Yeah, I called them after the second day."

"How are they?"

"They're doing good… why are you asking me this?"

"Just trying to make conversation…"

"Kay… well, thanks for being so nice to me since I've been here. I was secretly expecting you to completely ignore me, not welcome me and introduce me to friends and stuff," Tenten confessed.

"Aw, of course, Tennie. I've always secretly wanted a little sister or something! And, here we are!" Selena said, parking in the driveway. From the outside, the house looked like any ordinary multistory house. But upon entering, it was quite cluttered, but still clean and without being messy. There were pops of bright color among the modern design with little bits and pieces of more antique furniture. It was quite a mishmash of different styles, yet it still worked out in a weird way.

"Hey! Everyone's already here! We're all in the game room," Sakura welcomed them, taking their bags up to her room before leading them to the game room.

"Hey… where's the bathroom?" Tenten asked. "I'm gonna change into my pjs first."

"It's right across the hall."

"Great, I'll meet you guys downstairs," Tenten said, taking her overnight bag with her into the bathroom. When she got in, she locked the door and looked at herself in the mirror. _I'm not THAT beautiful… what does everyone see in me?_

**August 29, 2011 9:41 PM**

_Hey, Journal!_

_It's me again, Tenten (of course)._

_This is going to have to be short and sweet because I'm supposedly just changing into my pajamas. I'm at Sakura and Naruto's house for a sleepover. Neji warned me that these things are just any ordinary sleepovers, so I'm excited, yet nervous._

_Earlier today we went to the mall for a scavenger hunt and later a second makeover thing (Kat took me shopping). Anyways, the scavenger hunt was great, though the items were really weird! During the hunt, Temari was hitting it off with this guy (who was most definitely not my type), and when I got there, he starting hitting on ME! So I did my best to tell him off… but it ddn't go exactly as I had hoped… At least I didn't trip afterwards…. I just wasn't as stern as I had hoped. Oh well._

_Oh! And after that ordeal, Sasuke was giving me a funny look. He looked kinda surprised? Kinda… I'm not sure how to describe it exactly… But either way, he still hasn't said a word to me… _

_Well, I should be going. I'll write again later tonight maybe… or rather… early tomorrow morning… most likely._

_Anyways, can't wait to see what the rest of my night will be like…. _

_So… Welcome to my World!_

_Signed,_

_Tenten_

Yay! An update! I hoped you guys enjoyed it. It was a little hard seeing where I wanted to go with the rest of the story, and it's different than I planned in terms of format. Originally I was going to write a chapter for EACH DAY. But that didn't work out…. As you can see.

Please please please, review! If you do, I might actually update in less than a year…. And maybe even less than a month. If you're lucky, a few weeks! =O So you should review!

Please give me any comments or suggestions you have for the story! Also, just PM me if you ever want to. PMing is fun~

Again, I'm sorry that this update was so delayed. I was hit with major writers block, and during the school year, I was quite busy (as it was my junior year). So…. Please forgive me!

Anyhoo,

Thanks for reading,

I love you all!

Sincerely,

Kupcake~


	5. Twister Time

Hello, everyone! Guess what! It's been less than a year! =O and I'm updating though I still apologize that it has taken so long.

Happy Early Birthday to: Gaara (Feb 19)

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except Katana and Selena. I am the creative mastermind behind the plot.

* * *

**Chapter 5: August 29, 2011**

"Pool Twister? As in swimming pool kind of pool? With water? And swimsuits?"

"Yeah!" Naruto grinned.

"Really?"

"Yeah!"

"You're kidding."

"Nope."

"For cereal?"

"Believe it!"

"Okay, I've had enough of this," Temari stated looking Tenten in the eyes. "We are playing Pool Twister," she said slowly.

"No we're not."

Temari sighed while others looked on with amusement evident in their faces. Although Sasuke appeared that he couldn't have cared less. Apparently the stark white wall of Sakura and Naruto's hallway was VERY interesting.

"Yes we are and that's final. Go change, then we'll explain," Temari gave Tenten a light push towards the staircase she had just come down.

Once everyone finished changing they met on the back porch where the pool was. "So basically we lay the mat on a large, flat, pool floaty so you have to play while the mat wobbles and drifts around the pool, in your swimsuit. Also, when you lose you have to jump into the unheated pool, unless you already lost your balance and fell in. There is also a punishment for causing the floaty to flip over, so be careful," Sakura explained.

Tenten sighed and nodded.

Sakura's swimsuit consisted of a strawberry colored bikini top with the little yellow seeds along with green bottoms that had a small green skirt, reminiscent of strawberry leaves.

"Shall we raffle, then?" Neji asked.

"Raffle?"

"Yup, we raffle five people to play at a time," Temari explained. She had on a black, v-neck one-piece with fishnet cutouts at the sides.

"Let's do this!" Naruto exclaimed reaching his hand into the bowl full of their names. He had on bright orange trunks with a pattern of naruto (the food) all over. In actually they were quite hideous.

"Hinata, Itachi, Selena, Kat, and Naruto are in the first group," Sakura read over the blonde's shoulder.

Hinata and Itachi were already on board the large floaty while Kat was awkwardly crawling onto it to prevent herself from falling off or the floaty to tip over.

Hinata's swimsuit was a lavender one-piece with a dark purple rose on the left side with silver sparking coming off the flower, swirling throughout the garment. There were also ruffles along the collar, straps, and hem.

Itachi stood smirking in amusement at his girlfriend's awkward movements in his dark red and black checkered trunks.

Kat had finally managed to stand up on the floaty as she grinned at Itachi. Her swimsuit consisted of a black halter top with a red, sparkling dragon on the left pad and silver, white, and red shimmering scales on the right pad. Her bottoms were plain black and similar to Sakura's though the skirt was longer and it also had the scales.

Selena and Naruto were climbing on. As Naruto was climbing on, Sakura was yelling to Naruto that he'd better be careful. Selena had gracefully gotten on. She and Tenten had both worn swimsuits different from the ones they had worn at the end of the summer. Her cousin was wearing a pale blue bandeau top with small white stars scattered around and a white crescent moon. Her bottoms were matching with ties at the sides.

Tenten herself was wearing a plain brown bikini top with brown swim shorts with lighter brown and darker brown plaid stripes a dark and military green t-shirt crop top.

"Ready?" Sakura was holding the spinner. "Naruto, left hand red. Kat, left foot green. Itachi, left hand green. Selena, right foot blue. Hinata, right hand yellow," she directed, pausing between each person to spin for the next.

Five minutes later, Naruto found himself with his arms behind him, holding his body up while his legs were awkwardly crossed. Hinata was arched over him with arms on one side and legs on the other. Kat found herself with one leg between Hinata and Naruto while her legs dangerously spread apart, one leg suspended in the air as it never had to be placed anywhere. She was also facing upward, basically an awkward crab. Itachi's position had himself isolated on one side of the mat. Selena found herself in a bridge position, facing the sky. Her head was hanging upside-down facing Naruto's stomach.

Temari grabbed the spinner from Sakura, "Kat, right foot blue." Temari called, silencing Sakura's protests.

Kat managed to get her leg out from between Hinata and Naruto, instead having to spread it under Selena's arch.

"Itachi, left leg red," As Itachi smoothly moved, he found his face hovering close to Kat's. He smirked, earning himself a blush on his girlfriend's cheeks.

"Selena, left hand yellow," Selena's movements ended up nudging Hinata, causing her to fall on top of Naruto and as the mat began to tip, Naruto grabbed Hinata in a hug and quickly rolled off into the cold water.

"SORRY!" Selena exclaimed as Hinata and Naruto resurfaced and climbed out of the pool, teeth chattering. Kat's eyes were closed tightly as she waited for the mat to re-stabilize.

"It's ok," Hinata said, wrapping herself up in a towel.

"Too bad I didn't win, but it's okay," Naruto agreed, putting on a yellow sweater. He was just a little too brightly colored to look at, so Tenten turned away.

"Ready?" Temari asked the three left on the mat.

"Yeah!" Kat was the only one who replied.

"Kat, right foot green."

Kat frowned a bit as she analyzed what she would have to do. She would basically have to flip her body over. She began to lift her legs up into a hand stand, squeaking when the float began to wobble. She managed to complete her trick and was now arched over Itachi.

"That… was VERY impressive," Tenten breathed.

"Thanks!" Kat exclaimed breathily, puffing her cheeks out in pride.

"She does gymnastics," Temari told her. "Been doing it for nine years. Itachi, left hand red."

As Itachi maneuvered past Kat, he stopped to give Kat kiss. Kat clearly had not been expecting it as she squeaked and lost her balance, falling on Itachi who was still under her, also managing to bump Selena. As they all collapsed, the mat tipped over due to the sudden change in weight, dumping them all in the pool.

"Kat-chan! You're gonna be punished! You made everyone fall cause you made the mat tip!" Naruto shouted.

"No," Kat pouted.

"Don't be a sore loser," Sasuke smirked.

"I'd say Itachi won that one, since Selena bumped Hinata and Naruto earlier," Sakura decided.

Selena nodded, "Sounds fair."

"Kat, you'll be punished later," Sakura smiled, moving to climb onto the mat.

Neji followed, "C'mon Tenten, your turn."

Tenten dreaded this. In fact, she was sure she would fall the moment she stepped onto the floaty. It wasn't that she had bad balance, she could just be clumsy. And she was not jumping up and down in excitement to be mixing personal bubbles. Tenten watched as Sasuke easily got onto the mat. His trunks were dark blue with black and white plaid stripes. As Tenten climbed onto the mat, it was a lot more stable than she expected. The mat was a good thickness that it wasn't impossible to stand and move around on, but it also was still very possible that the mat could flip over.

"Ready?" Neji asked her. His own trunks were stark white.

Tenten vaguely wondered if they would become see through when wet. She shook her head a little, clearing her head of the invading thoughts, "Ready as I'll ever be."

"Alright then! Tenten, left hand green. Sakura, right foot yellow. Temari, left hand blue. Sasuke, left foot red. Neji, right hand green," Naruto directed as he spun for each of them.

Tenten could already sense that this would not end well. Her face was somewhat close to Neji's and she blushed as she put her right hand on green as well, only making them closer. As the game progressed, Tenten found herself getting farther and farther from Neji and closer and closer to Sasuke. If she had to move either of her legs to red, she would find herself in big trouble. Sasuke was the last person she wanted to share her personal bubble with. Sakura was already nearby Sasuke as Sakura's leg reached under his torso. Temari was basically crossing her arms and legs in a pushup position while Neji was in a frog position. If Tenten wasn't so close to being in harm's way, she might have found this funny.

"Sakura, left foot green!" Kat shouted.

As Sakura was navigating her leg from under Sasuke to place it near Neji, she began to lose her balance and the floaty began to wobble. As she found it near impossible to get her foot to green, she decided to jump rather than risking tipping the mat over. Sakura sighed and frowned before quickly jumping off. Naruto laughed at the pinkette as she got out of the pool in which she replied by giving him a nice bonk on the head before putting on her robe.

"Temari, right foot red."

Temari easily moved her foot to the red circle and smiled.

"Sasu, right hand green!" Kat exclaimed, deeply concentrated on getting the "perfect spin" with the spinner.

Sasuke and Tenten's eyes locked as he completed his turn. _There's something familiar in those eyes _she thought feeling very uncomfortable with this position and feeling annoyance in his gaze. But there was nothing she could do and for some reason she just couldn't look away.

"Neji, left foot yellow," Kat exclaimed.

Neji smoothly moved his foot without any trouble.

"Tennie, right foot green."

Tenten realized that getting her foot there, although possible, would be an amazing feat, and even if she did achieve it, she wouldn't be able to hold her position for long and would most likely end up tipping the mat. As Tenten once again, accidentally made eye contact with the younger Uchiha, something clicked, and she tackled him right off the floaty and into the water.

"What the heck was that?" Naruto asked, looking at the faces of each of his friends, each as confused as the next.

As Tenten regained her eyesight, she realized that all her friends thought she was crazy. _Oops… perhaps I should have thought of the consequences._

"See, Sasuke? When you treat people badly, this is what happens." Sakura was scolding Sasuke. "You should have been nicer to Tenten from the start."

Sasuke was staring at her and when she returned the gaze, he smirked.

"Hello? Can we finish this round?" Temari called from the pool.

"Right, uh, Temari, right hand yellow," Kat navigated.

However, nobody was really paying attention to the game anymore; they were all watching Sasuke and Tenten.

After a few minutes of awkward silence, Temari got frustrated and stood up, shoving Neji off the mat before jumping off.

"Oh dear," Hinata said quietly, as she watched Neji fall into the water.

Everyone turned toward the shy girl. "Neji isn't going to be happy about getting his hair wet," she sighed.

Temari shrugged as Neji glared at her.

"Oh come on, don't be a baby," Temari teased. Although Temari and Neji weren't the best of friends, they each held respect for each other. Neji respected Temari's fearless confidence while Temari respected Neji's intelligence. However, they still had their moments, as Temari never quite understood Neji's extreme pickiness about his hair.

Sakura ran over to the two, trying to make peace before it escaladed.

"Okay, what is going on?" Temari asked, looking at Tenten once she was finished teasing Neji.

"What do you mean?"

"You tackled him."

"Yes. Yes I did."

"Why?" Naruto butted in.

This time it was Tenten's turn to shrug, "I dunno. Just felt like it." It was true… basically.

Itachi turned to Sasuke, "Do you have anything to say?"

The younger Uchiha looked his brother in the eyes and shook his head, "No."

"Why don't we all change?" Sakura suggested. "I think we have at least one more activity to do," she smiled.

"YES! My favorite!" Naruto exclaimed as he ran off to change, singing off tune at the top of his lungs.

"Are your parents home?" Selena turned to Sakura as Tenten wandered off to get changed.

"They all went on a double wedding anniversary trip," she smiled. "Won't be home until next week."

"Okay, Sasuke, what's going on?" Sakura asked him now that Tenten was gone.

He simply smirked. "I think this is war."

Sakura's mouth dropped open in confusion as she watched him walk back into the house.

"What the hell is going on?" Sakura asked frustrated.

"They've gone crazy," Temari decided.

* * *

Thank you all for sticking around and being patient with my really slow updates. I will have you know it is my Senior year so I'm quite busy, if that strikes a chord with any of you.

Please don't EVER hesitate to spam me with PM's telling me to update. I don't mind. Really. I don't.

I do accept anonymous reviews. So PLEASE review.

Also, I've officially decided why Sasuke hates Tenten. If you wanna find out why, and also why she tackled him and why he's so smug, you should review!

I'm very happy with where this story is going. Please be supportive!

Please give me feedback. I try to add some humor... does it work? I'm also trying to make this different from other hs fics. Is it working? Please let me know what you think.

You do not understand how much thinking goes into this story. I spend so much time thinking of the perfect ideas. Pool twister? What do you think? I also have something exciting for next chapter. Please review, they make me really happy!

Love you all!

-Kupcake


End file.
